You're My Home
by CristinaForever
Summary: Cristina returns to Seattle after only 2 months in Zurich with a surprise. Read on to find out more.


**Another Chance**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _This is set 2 months after Cristina has left for Zurich. In this story Mark and Lexie are alive and so is Henry._

 _Its 2 :00 am at Seattle, and Derek and Meredith just came back home. At this time, Meredith receives a message on her phone._

Cristina : " _I am coming to Seattle tomorrow. Can you come at pick me up at 3:00 pm tomorrow at the airport? I am boarding call when I reach."_

Mer " Cristina's coming tomorrow !" She exclaimed !

Derek : "Tomorrow ? So Suddenly ?Well I must say, Yang really misses us ."

But, Meredith knew Cristina, she would'nt leave her new job, her dream job just because she missed them. After all, they spoke to each other every weekend.

The next afternoon, Meredith was waiting for Cristina in the waiting lounge. Although she was happy that Cristina was coming, something was not right. At that moment, her best friend walked in and Meredith's fears was 's face looked sleep deprived and she carried with her the largest luggage possible.

Meredith went to her and before she could say anything, Cristina did the hugged her.

Mer : " Hey, you could'nt have missed me so much, we were just away for two are you going to do when you have to go away again?"

Cristina : " I am not going again. I left that job. I am back ."

Mer : "WHAT !But, Cristina, that was your dream, please tell me it was'nt because you had a fight with someone ."

Cristina, simple said , " I am pregnant."

 **CHAPTER 2**

"What? Are you sure ? Meredith asked shocked.

Cristina, " Of course I have Mer. I run a hospital."

Mer ; " Who's the father?"

Cristina ; " Owen ."

Mer : " Owen ? Does he have any idea? And after last time what do think how will he react ?"

" I don't know Mer, I came here because now I want this child, with or without Owen, I want to be a mother. I want to come home to , I know you have a family , two beautiful children, but Mer, you are my family, my person, I want you with don't send me away."

Meredith had tears in her eyes , " Cristina, how can you even say this, of course I'll be with you. You are my person, my best friend, the godmother of my , don't you worry we'll get through and Bailey will have a brother or sister to play I'll be the , most importantly, the hospital will get back its head of cardio. We could'nt find anyone who was as good as you. Cristina , remember Seattle,will always be your home."

"Do you want to go home now or hospital? " " Hospital" , said Cristina.

 **CHAPTER 3**

There was a board meeting convened ,all the doctors were huddled up and discussing the most pressing problem at lack of the head of cardio.

Owen ; " No one is willing to come here. Everyone is wondering why our last head left ."

Bailey ; " Well, that's a question all of us have. I am enraged at Yang. I taught her everything and she left me and went away to run her hospital."

Webber ; " Bailey, it is because you taught her so well, that she went away. She went away to pursue her dreams, to save lives. You taught her well. Bailey, Cristina Yang will always be the best doctor this hospital ever produced.I wish we could bring her back."

At that moment, Derek smiled and said, " I think we just did." Everyone turned to see Meredith coming towards them with Cristina.

Owen ; " What the hell ! Cristina ? Shepherd you knew she was coming ?"

Derek : " I guessed. Now lets see what she has to say."

Bailey : " Yang, what are you doing here ? Did'nt you just join the new job?"

Cristina, " Yes Dr. Bailey, but I realized that there's something more than the job. And, my working here will depend on an answer." Saying this Cristina walked towards Owen.

Callie : " Guys lets, give them some room."

Cristina : "Its fine guys, you are my friends, you all will ultimately know this." Saying this she turned towards Owen and said , " Owen , I am pregnant .I know I said before that I don't want a child and a family, but now staying away from Seattle, away from you, I realized that surgery makes me happy , but without you my life will never really be complete. I'll be going from one place to another looking from happiness but I'll always be alone. I want a home, I want a home with you. I love you Owen , I always have, but now in these two months, I realized how much. Please Owen, give me back my home, my husband and hopefully the father of my child."

Owen blinked his tears away. He went forward and picked Cristina into a tight embrace and said " I love you too Cristina, I always have. I have found other women to date, but no one was you. Your passion is your beauty and I love back Cristina."

Everyone said together : " Yayyy! Welcome back Cristina!"

Bailey : " Yes, very good Yang, but now that she is back, will you please come and consult on my patient who needs an immediate thoracotomy."

Cristina : " I missed you too Dr. Bailey." Saying this she walked out, but stooped at the door and said, " But, Owen has'nt hired me back yet."

Before Bailey could reply, Owen said , " Cristina, I did not hire anyone in your place. You still are the Head of Cardiothoracic Dept. Its yours .It will always be yours."

 **CHAPTER 4**

That evening everyone was gathered in Meredith's living room, for a celebratory dinner.

Derek : " Now that Cristina is back, Owen give me my trailer back and get a house."

Owen : " Yeah I will, but this time the house will be without a winding staircase, for I cannot carry a nine month old Cristina, up the stairs."

Cristina : " You better not complain , about my weight. Your son/daughter will make me fat , and you don't have a choice but to carry me. But, this time I want a house near to Mer's , so that ,I can keep you out when you get on my nerves."

Derek : " Well, that's not going to be a problem. I heard the house up the street just opened for sale, so you can talk to the agent. But, mind you, it has a pool, a backyard all the works."

Cristina : " That's great, Owen , honey, tomorrow we'll go and buy that house and till that time, the Plaza is fine.I want a lavish treatment, before I again get a ring on my finger."

"Owen : " Wait, what ? You want to get married again ?"

Derek : " That's good Cristina, at least this time Owen will have a best man who is truly the best."

Bailey : " And, thankfully, I 'll be able to buy a good dress. Give me some notice before you do that Yang. I want to look ravishing."

Cristina : " I just want to get married before I become a whale and nothing fits me, so this Sunday seems fine. Owen ?"

Owen " Of course it is, I'll get the forms done tomorrow itself."

Derek : " I'll come with you to the estate agent , so that we can get it fast."

Cristina. " Yes, Owen I want my own home."

 **CHAPTER 5**

" You may kiss the bride now." Owen kissed his wife, for the second time and this time he promised itself it would be till his last breath.

The dinner and the celebration was grand. Derek and Meredith hosted the party for their best friends.

Meredith : " I would like to make a toast ." Everyone turned towards her. " When I met Cristina, ten years back I never thought I would be saying this. I could'nt believe that she was going to be a part of my , today I cannot imagine my life without her. She is my best friend , my sister , my confidante. My person. She is the godmother of my children. These two months, I realized how much I missed her. But, now we will grow old together with out children running around us. Welcome back Cristina, and now never leave us and go."

There was loud applause and Cristina gave Mer a tight hug.

Bailey : " Now, settle down everyone, I have to say something. So , Cristina Yang was the mist stubborn of all my grove me nuts with her arrogance and her know it all attitude. But she is also the best I have ever trained. Grey will agree with on this that . Cristina Yang is perhaps the most talented doctor this hospital has seen in many many years. Her arrogance comes from her brilliance. I have never seen her give up. She operated on her best friend's husband with a gun to her head. And, over time she has become the best surgeon cardio has seen. Congratulations Yang and never ever leave us again. If not for anyone else. At least for Hunt. He had stopped taking a bath. He was stinking."

Everyone fell silent. No one had ever heard Bailey say something so openly.

Cristina : " Dr Bailey, you were my teacher, my mother my guiding force and yes I promise. I'll always be there for my children will be born among my family and friends, here in Seattle."

 **CHAPTER 6**

Alex : " Who's coming today that my surgery got postponed, in an irritated way."

Mer : " Who knows, but more than you, Cristina is pissed she is throwing up every morning and she wanted to sleep now."

Alex : " At least this might enable the guest to leave early. Yang will drive the guy crazy."

 _Everyone entered the Conference Room and in it was the person who had not come to this hospital for more than seven years. Dr. Preston Burke._

Mer, Alex : " What the hell! Does Cristina know ?!"

Owen : " Thank you everyone for coming in such short notice,there's something that Dr. Burke wants to say."

Cristina went to Burke and whispered : " What are you doing here, why did'nt you say that you were coming ?"

Burke : " Have patience. You'll like what I am about to say."

Burke : " Thank you everyone for coming here today. What I am about to say today is something I should have said a month before, but I wanted to wait for the right time. Three months back when Cristina came to Zurich, I had told her that the institute was her's. She could print her hearts and save lives. But, she left and came here. Very honestly I never thought she would do this. At first I was angry. But, then I realized that this Cristina is not the one I had known, She is someone different. So, Cristina, today I am giving back your dream. The Bauer Institute appoints Dr Cristina Yang as its Chairman and prime benefactor. We are building the centre here at Seattle as part of the Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. I hope you will allow this."

Before Owen said anything, Bailey replied , " Yes Dr. Burke, thank you. We are glad to take this opportunity. Dr Yang is the best cardio surgeon and the best person for this job."

Burke ; " I am not finished. Along with this, there's something else and which is why I especially came down here. On behalf of the Harper Avery Foundation I would like to congratulate Dr Yang for her nomination to this years's award. Congratulations Cristina."

The whole room erupted in applause. Finally Cristina spoke, "Thank you Burke."

Burke : "Don't thank me Cristina, you deserve it. After you left Zurich , I realized your worth. You made me a better person. A better doctor."

 **CHAPTER 7**

 _Night of the Harper Avery Awards, all doctors are sitting in the auditorium._

Host : " Please welcome, Dr Catherine Avery."

Catherine : " Good evening ladies and gentleman, I welcome you to the Harper Avery Foundation Awards of this year. It is pleasure to give away this year's award. Every year , a dignitary is called to give away this honour. But, this year I chose to do this myself , for I want to have the honour of presenting to this person the who deserves this honour every bit. The innovation and the contribution to medicine is path breaking and worthy of every recognition in the country. Presenting to you , Dr Cristina Yang from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, for printing hearts and changing the lives for thousands."

People broke into an applause. Cristina could not believe her ears. Her dream was coming true. She went up to the stage and went on to say the speech which she had been preparing for the past fifteen years of her life.

Cristina : " Thank You Dr Avery, its an honour . Very honestly, I have been dreaming about this day since the time I joined medicine. The Harper Avery is my dream. It is said that one person comes and changes your life forever. Dr. Owen Hunt, my husband and the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy west Hospital was my reason, his love brought me back. He made me want to have a family, a child and today I have that and along with that I am standing with my dream. Thank you Owen for being my reason. To Dr. Meredith Grey, the person who stood with me when no one did. My person. Dr. Alex Karev, the friend who pushes me to be better, for he tolerates nothing but the best. Dr Miranda Bailey, my mentor, the closest thing I have to a mother. She brought me and taught me like her own child and she is probably today more happy than I am. And as they say you save the best for the last. Dr. Richard Webber, the person who will always be my Chief of Surgery. He makes me want to be a better person , he made me feel what a beating a singing heart looks like. He made be a better surgeon. And, each and every one at Seattle Grace Mercy West who accepted this stubborn, arrogant as there own. I am you."

Owen : " That was quite a speech , " said Owen as they were walking to their hotel room.

Cristina : " Well, I guessed this was the right time. " She stopped. "Owen, thank you."

Owen : " I love you Cristina. Lets raise a family and lets hope we come back here every year.I want you get everything you ever wanted. And, now with your organization you are taking all of us forward."

With this he kissed his wife.

 _ **THE END**_

8


End file.
